Mans New World
by Lemony D. Snicket
Summary: i decided to make a new series of BMW so now it's MNW anyway i got this idea because they don't show what happens after they go to NYC. no flames please


Mans new world (continuing the boy meets world series) episode 1- man's new world part one  
  
It was a 15-hour plane ride to New York, Cory, Eric, Shawn and Tapanga took their seats on the plane.  
  
Shawn sighed and said " I can't believe we're finally goin' be free- no parents, no teachers- no Mr. Fenny tellin' us what to do!"  
  
" Shawnie, are ya sure he's not in our bags?!" Cory asked.  
  
" Awwww Mr. Fenny" Eric said sobbing; Shawn and Cory looked at Eric and then Shawn turned to Cory.  
  
" Look Cor, he's not in our bags and he's not on the plane he's-"  
  
" Mr. Hunter, Mr. Matthews, stop talking about me" Mr. Fenny said walking by  
  
"Ok so he's here," Shawn said" but he's probably not going to New York, Cory"  
  
"Shawnie " he said, "you're forgetting one thing"  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"THIS IS THE PLANE TO NEW YORK CITY!"  
  
When they got to the apartment Eric asked " Where the bathroom" he asked " I need to go.. Oh yeah and I need to call our parents, Cory"  
  
"Yeah and I really need to call Angela too" Shawn said " and tell her were I am so she won't come home and see that I'm not there and worry about me"  
  
Shawn picked up the phone and dialed Angela's number  
  
Back in Europe.  
  
Angela was holding a picture of her and Shawn that she brought with her "Oh Shawn" she said, "I really miss you" "Hey, honey" said her dad looking at her " I was thinking."  
  
"What?" Angela asked  
  
" Well, I was thinking that we could cut our trip short"  
  
"Why?" Angela asked again  
  
"Because."he said as he pointed to the picture of his daughter and Shawn "you miss Shawn, right?"  
  
"Yeah but" she began but her dad cut her off  
  
" That's what I thought so. I want you to go," he said looking at his daughter " But daddy, we haven't even spent a month together yet" she said  
  
" Angela, I don't care about that, what I do care about is you being happy," he said Suddenly the phone started ringing  
  
"Better answer that," he said Angela picked up the phone hopping it was Shawn  
  
"Hello?" she asked she smiled and said "Shawn"  
  
"hey, how'd ya know it was me?" he asked  
  
"I knew it was you" Angela said smiling "So you knew it was me?" he asked  
  
"Yeah, hey I have some good news, my dad says that we're cutting our trip short I'm coming home!" she said  
  
" Hum I won't be there" he said  
  
" Why?" Angela asked confused  
  
" Because I moved," he said "to New York"  
  
"Oh my gosh, Shawn!" she exclaimed  
  
"You're not mad, are you?" Shawn asked confused  
  
"No, I'm not mad" she said smiling "hum what's you address?" " hum lemme check" he said he put the phone down to ask Cory " hey cor"  
  
"What Shawnie?" he asked  
  
"Hum what's our address?"  
  
"1115 Elm street apartment"  
  
" thanks" he said as he picked up the phone "yeah Angela it's- you might wanna write this down- it's 1115 Elm street - we're in a apartment ok?"  
  
"'Kay see ya there bye, baby "she said as she hung up the phone  
  
A few days later . Shawn was phasing the floor wondering when Angela was coming Meanwhile Angela was trying to find the apartment  
  
" Cor, what if she can't find the apartment or what if she gets lost or, or" Shawn said to Cory  
  
"Shawnie, she'll find the apartment trust me" he said "when have I ever told you wrong?"  
  
" Well, there was this one time." he began meanwhile back downstairs Angela was still trying to find the apartment  
  
" Daddy, maybe we should ask where it is" Angela suggested, " 'cause I cannot find Shawn's apartment"  
  
" Okay, honey just ask it fast because I'm about to drop these bags" he said struggling  
  
Knock, knock  
  
"Hmm excuse me, sir but do you know were this place is" Angela asked  
  
"Oh yeah it right over there" said the man pointing to the next door  
  
" Thank you" Angela said sweetly she opened the door just to see that Shawn was still talking to Cory " And there was this other time when. " Shawn began to tell yet another story about when he didn't trust Cory  
  
"Huh Shawnie" Cory said as he noticed Angela in the door way "Shawnie" this boy is crazy he doesn't even notice his own girlfriend is in the door way "SHAWNIE TURN AROUND!"  
  
He turned around and saw Angela and said  
  
" Oh hey, Angela" he said turning back around to Cory " now like I was saying-" he finally noticed and turned around "Angela?" he asked She nodded yes "ANGELA!" he scrams and runs over and hugs her and then kissed her  
  
" look Cory it's Angela"  
  
Cory just smiled like he usually does in a lot of BMW episodes  
  
"Okay, Shawn stop, where's Tapanga" she asked  
  
"She's down at the mall" Cory said " she said she was doin' somthin' don't know what through ya know, girls are weird sometimes "  
  
Angela stared at Cory  
  
"Not to say that you're weird or anything, Angela," Cory said "Yeah, we love you" Shawn said  
  
" Some more then others" Cory whispered to Shawn  
  
" Where's Tapanga" she asked again  
  
Soon Tapanga came rushing through the door and she keep saying " this cannot be happening, this can not be happing, Cory!" she said " how did this happen?!" she was breathing really heavy now " I need to get some air" she said as she stepped out of the room "What happened?" Cory asked  
  
" Cory, remember when I told you about that waffle story about the waffle getting slabed with butter and making a little baby waffle?" he asked  
  
" I know what you're sayin' Shawnie" he said, " Ya want a waffle!"  
  
" No, no, Cory" he said grabbing his best friends arm "Tapanga's pregent, Cory I'm not jokin' this time"  
  
Cory turned to Tapanga and said:  
  
"Tapanga?" Cory asked  
  
"It's true, Cory" she said  
  
He just stared at her  
  
Below reads the words: To be continued ~*End part 1*~ 


End file.
